fnaf_smbxfandomcom-20200215-history
Items
Items collectible objects and a gameplay mechanic in the Five Nights at Freddy's SMBX series. They were first introduced in Five Nights at Freddy's SMBX, where the player is able to collect them to increase their health, gain extra lives or mark a level as completed, so they can return to it without having to traverse Freddy's Pizza in one go. Cupcake The cupcake is an item from the Five Nights at Freddy's SMBX series. Appearance The cupcake is a small, animatronic cupcake with a cat-like face. It is covered in pink icying and has a beige base. The cupcake sits on a silver plate and has a, constantly burning, red candle on top of its head. A small heart can be seen floating away from the cupcake. This heart is meant to represent the cupcake's friendly attitude towards the other animatronics. Behaviour Once a cupcake appears on-screen, it will start sliding around the floor. If it comes to near the edge of the screen, it will slide off-screen and will be gone for good. Reentering a room in Freddy's Pizza will reset all cupcakes present in the corresponding room. Use If an animatronic crosses a cupcake's path, they will automatically collect it. This gives them an extra hit point, unless they already have the maximum three hit points. In that case, they will only receive points towards their score. When the player's animatronic has two hit points and collects another cupcake, Golden Freddy, Freddy and Foxy will immediately add the cupcake to their hit point hearts. If the player is playing as Chica or Bonnie, the collected cupcake will appear in the item box at the top of the screen instead. Secret orb The secret orb is an item from the Five Nights at Freddy's SMBX series. Appearance The secret orb is a small, transparent orb with a purple shining effect to it. Behaviour Once a secret orb appears on-screen, it will stay in its place. It stays in place, regardless if it is sitting around or floating in mid-air. Reentering a room in Freddy's Pizza will reset all secret orbs present in the corresponding room. Use The secret orbs are hidden items scattered around Freddy's Pizza. If an animatronic crosses a secret orb's path, they will automatically collect it. This will cause a triumphant tune to play and send the player to the overworld map. Once the player is on the overworld map, they will be able to save the game and reenter any level, they have already collected a secret orb on. While it is possible to complete FNAF SMBX without collecting a single secret orb, 100% completition can only achieved by collecting all secret orbs and thus uncovering the complete overworld map of Freddy's Pizza. Nevertheless, collecting the secret orbs is completely optional. Trivia * The secret orb made its original appearance in Nintendo's Super Mario Brothers 2, where it served as an item, that allowed the player to progress to the next world after defeating the current world's Birdo (a pink, dinosaur-like creature with a bow). * The secret orb's graphics come packaged with the SMBX engine. As such, the creator of FNAF SMBX takes no credit for the secret orb item's spriteart. Moon The moon is an item from the Five Nights at Freddy's SMBX series. Appearance The moon is a small, yellow moon with a smiley face on it. Behaviour Once a moon appears on-screen, it will stay in its place. It stays in place, regardless if it is sitting around or floating in mid-air. Reentering a room in Freddy's Pizza will reset all moons present in the corresponding room. Use If an animatronic crosses a moon's path, they will automatically collect it. This gives them three extra lives, unless they already have the reached maximum of 99 lives. In that case, collecting a moon will have no effect other than playing the 1-up sound. Trivia * The moon made its original appearance in Nintendo's Super Mario World, where it served the same purpose it does in FNAF SMBX. * The moon's graphics come packaged with the SMBX engine. As such, the creator of FNAF SMBX takes no credit for the moon item's spriteart. Mike Schmidt's paycheck Mike Schmidt's paycheck is a rare item from the Five Nights at Freddy's SMBX series. Appearance Mike Schmidt's paycheck is a small paycheck with two eyes, that constantly keeps blinking and comes in one of three colors. These colors are pink, green and yellow. Behaviour Mike Schmidt's paycheck is a rarely dropped item, that can appear when Foxy jumpscares Mike Schmidt. Once Mike is defeated, one or more paychecks might appear and fall to the floor while blinking with their eyes. If they aren't collected by Foxy or a fellow animatronic, the paychecks will disappear after awhile. Use If an animatronic crosses a paycheck's path, they will automatically collect it. This will cause a sound effect to play and reward the player with points. Category:Gameplay Mechanics